


Hentai Fantasies Do Come True!

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ahegao face, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Galra Prisoner Shiro, Guilty Pleasures, Intercrural Sex, Mind Break, Other, Partial Nudity, Public Sex, Shiro's Fuckation 2K18, Slick Orifices, Tentacles, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Hentais had always depicted tentacle sex as something gross and terrible. There's too much slick to make it enjoyable and any heroine who took had the unfortunate chance to fall prey to tentacles never looked happy. So why was Shiro having a hard timedislikingthis?Takes place during Season 3, Episode 5: The Journey.





	Hentai Fantasies Do Come True!

**Author's Note:**

> *CRASHES THROUGH THE WINDOW* you guys thought i was done? nah, fam. it's not a real prompt week until perversions shows up late to the party.
> 
> this was also heavily inspired by spacebaddy's drawing. it's delicious. [boop it](https://spacebaddy.tumblr.com/post/165418202062/we-all-know-it-just-wanted-to-help-him-and-make).

If Shiro was of more coherent thought, he would fight or run away. He would fight the thing that was holding him down and then run before it was able to get back up. That was how he knew to survive, and it never failed him.

However, he was hungry. He was hungry and the water he had recently drunk wasn’t enough to aid his hunger. It wasn’t even enough to make him strong enough to fight. Shiro had tried, of course, and he believed he tried valiantly. Whatever this creature planned to do to him, he refused to go down without a fight. No one in the Galra arena had taken him down, but there had been some who tried. Shiro always fought back, he always won.

Well, right now, Shiro was only a shadow of the warrior in the arena that he was.

The creature hovered above him, snarling and baring its sharp teeth at him. Drool dripped down from its jaw and landed in the snow beside Shiro’s head. It could eat him in one bite if it chose to. Shiro doubted that he would feel the pain before he was dead. At least, that was what he hoped. If he was going to die here, he wanted it to be quick and painless—not slow like the creature he had seen the other night.

Shiro held his breath as the creature leaned in close to him. Its breath smelled putrid and he could feel the heat from it. If he wouldn’t die from being swallowed, he hoped that he would at least pass out from the smell.

The creature closed his mouth, though, and smelled along Shiro’s body. Every muscle in Shiro tightened and he tried to pull away from the creature. It was futile, though. Its tentacles were still wrapped around his arm and neck tightly. Not even a good kick to the underside of its jaw would free him from its clutches. Shiro was helpless as he lay there and waited for something to happen.

He wasn’t expecting anything besides being eaten to happen, but he was wrong. He was so wrong.

A gasp escaped him as sharp teeth moved to his pants. Shiro flinched as they pierced the thin fabric, grazing his skin and ripping it off him. His lower half was exposed, flaccid cock twitching from the air. The tentacles moved around his body, wrapping around his waist and removing themselves from around his neck. Shiro tried to fight back when his arms were free, but they were grabbed quickly and pinned over his head. He struggled, but there didn’t seem to be a point anymore.

He was so tired.

Tentacles ran down his legs and spread them wide. Even if it was pointless, he tried to struggle, tried to pull his legs closed to hide. If anything, it only served to anger the creature. Its growl was enough to still Shiro for the moment. He would try again when the fear had finally fallen from his bones.

The tentacle around his waist made to move again, slipping around him more so that its tip was wiggling free. Shiro regarded it with a distasteful look, wishing that it was anywhere else but on his body. It, and the creature that controlled it had no plans on going anywhere else.

“Ah…” Shiro closed his eyes, a blush spreading across his face as the tentacle brushed over his cock. Out of all the things that could have happened to him, it had to be this? There were plenty of shows he had watched when he was young—shows that he shouldn’t have been watching in the first place. Shiro knew where this was going, and he was not excited about it.

The tentacle continued to stroke and play with his cock until it was half hard. Shiro bit his lip as the tip of the tentacle toyed with the tip of his dick, smearing precum around until it wrapped completely around him again.

“Back off,” Shiro snarled through gritted teeth. He didn’t know if this creature understood words or not, but it was worth a try. Then again, did he really believe it would listen to him?

Another growl came from the creature’s mouth and it silenced Shiro once more, his entire body stiffening. It was clear that he needed to follow its “rules” if he wanted to survive. If he had to choose between death and getting fucked by tentacles, it might as well be this. At least he was alone and not in view of some evil scientist or his crush.

Shiro would have died from embarrassment if Keith saw him like this.

It didn’t take long for his cock to reach full harness. Shiro stopped fighting the pleasure and went along with it after some time. If he was going to be stuck here and used like a fuck toy, then he could at least enjoy it. He tossed his head back as the tentacle stroked his cock in slow strokes, moving up and pulling back his foreskin just to move down his cock just as slow. It felt better than Shiro had honestly expected it to.

Hentai’s had always depicted tentacle sex as something gross and slimy, but that wasn’t the case at all. Shiro was pleasantly surprised to find out that there didn’t seem to be any weird substance on this tentacle or on any of the ones that had held him down. Another sigh escaped him as a tentacle came up to play with his balls, tapping them and giving them a light pull. When one went a few years and months without sexual touch, it was easy to get aroused by the simplest things.

“W-wait,” Shiro pleaded, “slow down… I c-can’t…!”

He tossed his head back, moaning to the sky above as the tentacle stroked his cock faster and faster. It felt amazing to have a touch other than his hand on his cock. Every pleasurable feeling was magnified by ten and he couldn’t handle the building pressure deep in his gut. When it burst inside him, Shiro saw fireworks on the back of his eyelids. He could feel the heat of his own cum streaking across his skin and he shuddered from it.

Every muscle in his body loosened and he slumped in the monsters hold. Shiro hadn’t felt this good in so long. There was a pleasant hum all throughout his body and he didn’t want it to end. He could stay like this, fucked out of his mind for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t care. Team Voltron who?

“What are you doin…” Shiro mumbled sleepily.

A larger but slicked tentacle prodded at his hole. It played with his rim, moving around it in small circles. Sometimes it would press in a little and Shiro would gasp. A purr-like sound came from the creature and Shiro wondered if it was enjoying this. It probably ate up every moan and cry that fell from his lips. At least it was enjoying itself.

The pressing against his hole became more insistent. The tip slipped inside and wiggled around, forcing another gasp to escape Shiro. It wasn’t coming out this time. The tentacle wiggled and pushed deeper and deeper, so slowly that Shiro swore his head was spinning.

It didn’t stop, and he felt like there was no end to it. It dived into his body until he swore that it touched the back of his throat. His prostate was swollen, and it was assaulted with every inch that pushed inside him. When it finally stopped, Shiro noted that he had never felt so full. His legs were shaking, and his cock was twitching from pleasure. It seemed too soon to get hard, but he knew it was inevitable. His cock was hard before he knew it.

“Please wait,” Shiro pleaded. He wouldn’t be able to handle the creature if it was to start fucking him again. It was too much too soon, and he knew he would crack under the pleasurable pressure within seconds.

But why would a creature such as this listen to him?

The creature’s pace was brutal. It didn’t give Shiro time to adjust to the size or come down from the high of his previous orgasm. The tentacle pulled out slowly at first, but it thrust back in hard, keeping the pace up to torture him with pleasure.

Shiro’s head fell back and he stared at the terrain with unfocused eyes. That was all that he could do—all that he had the energy for. His focus was on the tentacle diving into his body, pushing him towards an edge that he knew all too well. Tentacles were stroking his dick and teasing his nipples, amplifying the pleasure he was feeling. There was no word in the dictionary that could describe what Shiro was feeling.

It had been so long since he felt this… Almost too long and he was happy to have it again. A dark thought passed his mind, about how he hoped the creature would take him away to its lair and use him. Shiro thought about being used as an egg sack, a place for this thing to incubate its eggs so that they could be safe. Would it hurt? Or would it feel just as amazing as the tentacles ravaging his body?

Whining, Shiro spread his legs wider. It didn’t occur to be surprised that the tentacles wrapped around his legs allowed him to do so. “Harder…” he whimpered. His head thrashed, and he tried to buck up into the tentacles wrapped around his dick. “Please, harder.”

He had no idea that the creature would be able to understand him. It was a force of habit to say it, a plea for a human partner to ravage him even more. But the creature obeyed, thrusting its larger tentacle into Shiro’s willing body. Its smaller tentacles rubbed even more at his nipples and dick.

Shiro arched and let his head fall back. He never wanted it to end. Never. A dark part of his mind begged for the creature to take him away and use him however it wanted. It would be easy for him to forget about his duties as the Black Paladin as long as he was submerged in this sea of pleasure constantly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Shiro cried out. Drool was dripping down the side of his mouth. It was only his sheer willpower that kept him from sticking out his tongue. If the creature fucked him even harder, Shiro wouldn’t be able to control himself.

His orgasm was upon him before he even realized it. It felt like a heated coil in his stomach, tightening with every press against his prostate. Shiro’s body went rigid when it finally released, his scream echoing around the empty area. His cum splattered on his flesh to join his first orgasm, searing hot compared to what he was feeling.

Even with his body lax and pliant, the creature roared and fucked him even faster. It seemed determined to bring Shiro to another orgasm, anything to feel his walls clenching around its tentacles even tighter. And Shiro was okay with it. This was what he wanted, after all. Whether it decided to fuck him out in the open or deep in a cave somewhere, it didn’t matter.

Just don’t let this feeling die out on him. Shiro wanted to be surrounded in this state of pleasure for the rest of his life.

A gunshot rang out throughout the clearing.

The creature holding him up screeched and released him.

Shiro cried out as the tentacles left him so suddenly, a thrilling sensation that he wasn’t expecting. His back hit the cold ground and he shuddered from the contact. There were still sounds of gunfire ringing in his ears and the creature’s screams hardly covered it. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched as it scuttled away, disappearing into the water once more. There was a painful ache in his chest as he yearned to have it back by his side, filling every orifice that he had to offer.

It felt too soon for it to be over and Shiro wanted it back. He didn’t want to linger in life without feeling pleasure.

He turned his head towards his “savior”, finding two of them hovering over him. The last thing he thought of before he passed out was how much he wished they hadn’t saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> of course i had to continue and finish shiro's fuckation. it took me a while to finally get it all together, but here it is! i have a few more to post, but they'll be posted on my days off from work.
> 
> come talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ooooor you can come see some dirty things on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3). ♥


End file.
